deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge
DB Dante vs Ragna.jpg|ThePerpetual RagnaVSDante.png|MagicRock Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Is currently a work in progress. Description Disclaimer: I do not claim possession of either Dante or Ragna; they belong to the creators of their respective franchises. I DO, however, own Z, Tessera, and Magus. Devil May Cry combats BlazBlue! Can the massive arsenal and stylish moves of Capcom's devil hunter triumph, or does victory belong to the raw power and relentless determination of the Grim Reaper? Interlude (Cue Invader) Z: Greetings, people, welcome to the show!! So, yeah, we're sort of come from like, waaaay far away from here. Figured we'd get something started up here, too, y'know? I, your stylish main character, am Z, the leader of this little gig. The turquiose-haired elven waif that seemingly has a whopping zero emotions over there is Tessera... Tessera: (-_-ing in irritation intensifies) Z: ...and the chubby fellow with the orange sweater, Naruto hair, and voice seemingly ripped straight off of JonTron over there is Magus. Magus: Oh, fuck yeah!! I got an introduction!! Z: ...excitable fellow, as you can plainly see. Tessera: What are we waiting for? There's a fight that needs doing. Z: Right... Sometimes, you need that special kind of hero. Magus: The kind that has white hair, an awesome-looking sword, dark powers, and the ability to make anyone they talk to mad as balls at them? Tessera: ...I was going to more thoroughly and eloquently explain the connection, but... yeah, that's sort of it. Z: Dante, the Son of Sparda... Tessera: ...and Ragna, the Bloodedge. Z: Now, it should be noted that we are using a Composite Dante for this match. Magus: All of the weapons. Z: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Dante, the Son of Sparda Height: unknown (speculated to be 6'2") Weight: unknown (speculated to be 200 lbs.) Age: unknown (varies from late teens to late 30s depending on the game/who you ask) Eyes: Blue Hair: White AKA: Tony Redgrave, The Son of Sparda, The Devil Hunter Feats: * Has defeated countless demons for roughly 20 years * Can ignore all but the gravest of blows; for instance, reacts quite casually to being impaled by his own sword * Mastered the use of Devil Trigger * Constantly completes jobs with flair and style * Completely unfazable, no matter what threat presents itself * Has fought in and out of the Leviathan * Defeated Vergil, his “evil twin,” who was supposedly superior to him in every way at the time * Slew Mundus, the Prince of Darkness * Could kill demons with only normal human pistols before he made Ebony and Ivory * Effortlessly destroyed several hell jailers with little combat experience (Cue Lock and Load) Magus: Need some demons killed? This guy’s got it WAY covered. Z: Dante, the half-demon son of Sparda, had... actually, a pretty okay early childhood. Magus: But then they were both seven years of age, and baaad stuff happened. Like their father Sparda dying, for instance! The next year, they were attacked by demons, causing his mother Eva to also be dead and for Dante and his twin Vergil to be separated. Fun times. Z: Fast forward a decade or so, and poor, orphaned, has-no-family-or-life Dante... isn’t an emo, actually. Magus: Well, not originally, at lea- (Z telekinetically lifts Magus, then throws him over the horizon, causing him to become a star like Team Rocket. A displeased Magus promptly teleports back to the station.) Z: No. ...Noooo. No! Just no. Tessera: That never happened, Magus. Remember? Z: Anyways, he receives an invitation from Arkham whom he’d later learn was an evil master manipulator to head to Temen-ni-Gru, a holy tower used by his father Sparda to seal away his own unholy power. Long story short, Arkham plays the twin brothers and his daughter Lady against each other, reawakens the power of Sparda- Magus: -and gets his ass handed to him by the super Sparda brothers after they declare a temporary truce! From that day on, Dante’s life was a glorious one, chock-full of free-spiritedness, devil-may-care attitude, badassery, and of course demon-slaying. And let’s not forget the pizza... all'' ''the pizza! Z: He’s even managed to make a living off of it, but more often than not he seems to be permanently in debt to Lady and/or Trish. Tessera: Dante is rarely serious about anything; especially while he is younger; but it’s not without reason. He is, after all, the Son of Sparda. As for what that implicates, well... a lot of things actually. For instance... Strength - Can shatter large stones with one strike - Overpower demons larger than him regularly - Can throw law enforcement around like toy dolls - Blocked a punch thrown at him by the Savior Speed - Blindly fast attacks - Can dodge point-blank gunshots, lightning, and even lasers from Beowulf - Can outrun lightning - His speed is such that he appears to teleport, and prevents pouring rain from touching the ground casually when in combat Endurance/Durability - Can take serious beatings of all sorts without showing signs of pain - Was impaled by his own sword and casually kept talking - Withstood continent-destroying attacks - Doesn’t tire - All-around ridiculous stamina, especially against physical damage Intellect/Skills - Not the smartest in the world, but has proven capable of being quite creative, especially in combat - Masterful swordsman, uses an unpredictable, seemingly entirely random style - Super-humanly skilled marksman: Can shoot bullets out of the air with his own bullets, and can stack them on top of each other Minor Telekinesis - Stopped a flying motorcycle, pulled Rebellion back into his hand Empowerment - Can transfer his devil energy to any weapon he wields, explaining how he can do so much damage with human weapons Healing Factor - Very potent, can heal over minor wounds in seconds - Not quite perfect, however Angel Glide - Short glide through the air Angel/Demon Evade - Angel evade teleports a short distance, providing invincibility frames - Demon Evade grants extra attack power on a last-instant dodge Hammerspace - Keeps all his weapons in the magical satchel of video-game logic Z: Dante's got superhuman attributes through the roof. In the strength department, shattering giant stones and overpowering demons larger than himself are just Tuesday for the devil hunter. Hell, he can even block punches from the Savior!! Tessera: And speed? Some of his documented feats in that category include moving with such speed he appears to teleport, outracing lightning, preventing even one drop of heavy rainfall from touching the ground across a sizeable area as a mere side effect of battling, and even dodging lightning bolts and Beowulf's blasts of light. So... yeah, fast. Magus: But's lets not forget that durability. I mean, when you regularly suffer beating with no signs of pain, walk around with a giant-ass sword in your chest making witty remarks about the weather, tank attacks on a continental scale, and never tire ever? Yeaaah, good luck killing the guy. Z: And said durability is only further augmented by his healing factor. Sure, it ain't perfect, its not saving him from any lethal blows, but hey, health regen never hurt anyone. Besides, it keeps him looking stylish while beats demons senseless, so bonus point for that. Tessera: This, of course, is not the end of his repertoire of abilities. Z: Nope! The man's got stuff like respectably powerful telekinesis, absolutely insane marksmanship, especially considering he usually uses handguns, mastery with a variety of weapons, no need to breathe to live, the ability to empower any weapon he wields with devil energy (explaining why human weapons he owns are even remotely as potent as demon ones), and a hammerspace satchel to keep stuff in. Magus: Of course, since we're compositing him, that means we get to violently rip all of his reboot counterpart's powers out of his cold, dead hands, and give them to the original!! Compositing: because fuck yeah!! Z: But what does this give the original Son of Sparda? Angel and Demon Evade, of course. The former grants invincibility frames, the latter provides a quick damage boost if timed right. Fun stuff. Oh, also, Angel Glide lets him fly, but he could already do that in his classic incarnation so that's sort of useless. Oh well. Magus: But people don’t know Dante merely as another Gary-Stu superhuman with some Matrix-esque magic tricks. They remember him as Dante, who possesses more weapons than the average post-apocalyptic aficionado’s just-in-case bunker. That may not sound like a lot, but trust me; it is. Z: But just how many weapons does Tony Redgrave here possess? Time to buckle up, ladies and gents, because this is going to get... extensive. Rebellion - Claymore (Magic Element) - His keepsake sword given to him by Sparda, was awakened when it tasted Dante’s own blood Ebony and Ivory -Twin Handguns -Can fire charged shots, never needs to reload Force Edge -Sword (Demon Element) -Awakened, can shapeshift into a spear or scythe during some attacks Beowulf -Gauntlets and Greaves (Light Element) -Speedy attacks, can blast foes with light Shotgun - Devastating at close range, but has longer reload time - Variants include Coyote-A and Revenant - Can be charged Nightmare-Beta -Fires chargeable lasers of green energy, fueled by Dante’s devil trigger energy Merciless -Long, rapier-like blade -Weak, but has reach Vendetta - Very heavy blade - Very strong Arbiter - Battleaxe (Demon Element) - Can be thrown Osiris - Scythe (Angel Element) - Fast and has high reach, but low damage per hit - Feeds upon demonic energies to increase in power as it lands consecutive hits Missile Launcher - Supposedly heat-seeking Twin Submachine-Guns - Heckler and Koch MP5Ks - Extremely rapid-fire, otherwise inferior to Ebony and Ivory Alastor - Broadsword (Lightning Element) - Gives superior aerial capabilities Ifrit - Gauntlets (Fire Element) - Can manipulate hellfire Gilgamesh - Armor, Gauntlets, and Mask (Metal Element) Lucifer - Backpack-like apparatus, generates summoned swords (Dark Element) Pandora - Suitcase with 666 different weapon forms (Light Element) - Ones used in-game include a gatling gun, laser bazooka, bow gun, and boomerang - Disaster gauge enables “Omen” giant blast Cerberus - Three-tailed nunchuks (Ice Element) - Can create pillars of ice Agni and Rudra - Twin Scimitars (one Fire Element, one Wind Element) Eryx - Heavy Gauntlets (Demon Element) Aquilla - Set of Chakram (Angel Element) - Return when thrown, provide extended melee reach Nevan - Scythe-guitar hybrid (Lightning Element) - Can blast with lightning... and bats? Artemis - Cannon - Fires chargeable arrows of demonic energy or generates laser rain Kalina Ann - Rocket launcher - Armed with bayonet that can be used as a grappling hook Spiral - Sniper Rifle Needlegun - Only works underwater Kerblooey - Fires remote-detonating needles Grenadegun - Fires grenades The Bangle of Time - Briefly stops time PIZZA!! - Because pizza. Magus: Hooooolly SHIET!! WEAPONS!!! Z: The guy's practically a walking armory, what with his hammerspace and dozens of demonic weapons and firearms. Now there's not even the most REMOTE chance I'll get to wear my trench coat around town without being arrested for being some kind of magic terrorist or something. Thanks, Dante! Tessera: But a few of his weapons; and only a few, mind you; are rather repetitive, and utilize the same attacks over and over again across different iterations of the game. At least it shows his creativity when it comes to handling his arsenal, if the likes of Crazy Dance and Roulette didn't already. After all, performing a former signature sword technique with a scythe in... the reboot... showcases a sense of creativity in combat, even if he isn't always the smartest. Z: Speaking of signature attacks... Stinger - Dashes forward with a super-fast stab Round Trip - Throws sword/chakram at enemy Drive - Releases a shockwave of devil energy by slashing the air, can be chained into Overdrive Million Stab - Not confirmed to literally deliver one million stabs, but is nonetheless an ultra-fast flurry of blows Air Raid - Blasts foes with devil energy whilst flying Giant Spectral Dragon (unnamed) - Consumes all of devil trigger gauge to blast enemy with giant ghost dragon resembling Sparda Crazy Dance - After slashing multiple times stylishly, plants sword into the ground and spins in place whilst holding it Million Dollars - A massive storm of bullets, followed by a double-charged shot Devil Must Die - Darts forth, repeatedly using Stinger before finishing with a final Stinger that explodes and throws back enemy with a runic circle of devil energy Prop Shredder - Whirls sword in circles in the palm of his hand, shredding foes and sending survivors flying skyward Jackpot - Used to seal away demons This isn't even close to all of them Tessera: Dante has a list of special attacks extensive enough that it would throw anyone at Riot to an asylum just by the sight of it. Some of these special attacks are quite ridiculous, as well. Again, looking at you, Crazy Dance. Z: Some of his most iconic attacks are the Stinger charging stab, the Round Trip, the Drive, and blindingly fast Million Stab. Magus: He can also conjure a GIANT FRICKIN' DRAGON! ...THING! Tessera: By consuming all of his Devil Trigger. Magus: Aww. Z: Fortunately, he has two more attacks of especial import. The first of these is Million Dollars, a technique in which Dante sends a hail of bullets at his enemy before finishing with a double charged shot whilst saying his signature phrase, "Jackpot!" Magus: In true badass style. Z: And yet, even if that doesn't end it, Dante can still whip out his ultimate attack, as used in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Devil Must Die. Tessera: It does... well, this. Magus: But being a demon-murdering, magic-shooting swiss army knife doesn't always cut it, even for our resident devil hunter, Dante. Z: And that is why the perpetually-stylish Dante has mastered the use of several; aptly enough; styles to enhance his abilities. Trickster - Emphasizes evasion Royalguard - Builds power by guarding; can release rage power with Release for a powerful counter, ultimate technique absorbs attacks as vitality; grants Dante the Dreadnaught form Quicksilver - Slows time by consuming devil trigger Doppelganger - Generate clones by consuming devil trigger Swordmaster - Emphasizes mastery of devil arms Gunslinger - Emphasizes mastery of firearms Z: Each style has a different emphasis, and gives Dante a bonus based on a specific play style. Tessera: The Trickster style, for instance, emphasizes evasion to gain style points. One of his most potent styles is the Royalguard style. Rather than emphazise mobility, it instead guards against attacks to mitigate damage and build a rage meter. This meter has two purposes; one, to use Release, which releases the pent-up rage for a powerful attack; two, to access the Dreadnaught form, gaining a dark armor that renders him impervious to assault... until it burns through his rage meter. Similar to how his devil trigger is limited. Magus: Mario’s Metal Cap from Hell? Z: ...maybe? Whatever analogy works for you. You know, speaking of Devil Trigger... Tessera: You’ve already used that transition. Z: ...Dangit, Tessera. All right then, time to discuss The Son of Sparda’s equivalent of the Super Saiyan form. * Increased strength * Increased speed * Regeneration * Takes on new look * Drains Devil Trigger energy while active: devil trigger energy is gained primarily my landing blows, the rate at which it increases is based on how "Stylish!" Dante is being at the time, and he gains devil trigger energy by taunting, as well Z: The Devil Trigger allows Dante to access the whole of this supernatural power as a half-demon, giving him a number of increased attributes. While in this mode, Dante increases in strength and speed, regenerates vitality, and takes on a new look dependent on the weapon he is using. However, while active, it also consumes the Devil Trigger meter. Once it runs out, the mode is deactivated. Tessera: Dante’s devil trigger is filled primarily by landing blows, but a few other factors; for instance, taunting and maintaining good style; will accelerate this process. Magus: So all that crazy showboating does have at least SOME kind of practicality. Z: But everybody’s favorite wise-cracking demon exterminator still has one final trick up his crimson sleeve... his ace in the hole… the Majin Form * Gains long lightsaber-esque blades on the forearms to attack foes * Becomes invulnerable * Can fly * Can fire chest-kamehamehas of light and dark energy, and can throw fireballs * Capable of engulfing foes in a black void, consuming them with terror Magus: This thing. Where to begin... Z: Originating from the second game, the Majin Form is the strongest form that Dante has ever taken. In addition to making him completely invulnerable, it also gives him chest lasers of either light or darkness, ANOTHER method of flight, and of course, lightsaber armblades. Because whhyyyy not. Tessera: Let’s not forget the attack that swallows people in a cold void of fear and darkness. That sounds like it could ruin someone’s day. Magus: And it runs on a time limit, just like the other Devil Trigger? Sounds sorta like if a Starman gave you Sith Lord powers. Z: That is actually the third Mario reference you’ve made this far, in one half of one prelude. Magus: I can’t help if I see a resemblance! Tessera: And yet, for all of his strengths, even Dante isn’t invincible... Weaknesses * Cocky and overconfident * Multiple powers all run on Devil Trigger energy * Reboots! My Weakness! Tessera: ...for every hero has a weakness, and Dante here is no excuse. Z: He is constantly shown to not have a care in the world. In all fairness, it’s kind of hard to when the monsters everyone else fears so much he can quite consistently stomp with ease. Another thing worth noting is that many of his attributes; for instance, the Nightmare-Beta, two of his most potent and useful styles, and of course his Devil Trigger all require his Devil Trigger energy. It should also be noted that, while Dante can withstand what should be traumatic blows, he has not been shown to be capable of regenerating lost limbs, at least not in any reasonable time frame. In theory, decapitation could end him. Magus: But we can’t forget his most important, his most profound vulnerability of all... ...Ninja Theory. Tessera: ...I don’t really think that counts. Z: It doesn’t matter how you slice it; Dante still is and will always be one of the greatest, most stylish demon hunters there has ever been. Dante: "Well, bring it on! I love this! This is what I live for! (swings Ebony & Ivory) I'm absolutely crazy about it!!" . . . . Ragna, the Bloodedge Height: 6’0.8” Weight: 172 lbs Age: unknown (in his 20s) Hair: White Eyes: one Green, one Red (heterochromia due to possessing Azure Grimoire) AKA: The Grim Reaper, Bloodedge, “Good Guy” Feats -Despite having comparatively little combat training at the time, near-effortlessly slaughtered 300 veteran soldiers and several dozen Praetorian guards -This earned him the Moniker “The Grim Reaper”; he did not decide it for himself -Rendered the Black Beast dormant for an entire year -Has repeatedly destroyed the bases of the Novus Orbis Librarium, a multi-national task force that regulates the control of power in the world, all while eluding capture -Acquired a bounty “large enough to buy a small country” -Has battled quite nearly every other character in the game, and has lost only exceedingly rarely; even then usually with interfering circumstances -Fought off Azrael, a criminal feared by just about everyone else in the entire world, while half-blind and possessing a paralyzed arm -Even without access to his Azure Grimoire, was capable of fending off v-No.13-‘s nonstop barrage of swords from all directions -With some help from Noel and Jin, defeated Take-Mikuzachi in under 10 minutes (Cue Rebellion II) Z: Once upon a time, the Six Heroes; Hakumen, Jubei, Trinity, Valkenhayn, Konoe, and Yuuki; all combated the Black Beast, a monstrous entity composed of black seithr whose sole intent is to ravage and ruin all life. Although the monster would first kill over half of the world’s entire population in its rampage before the Six Heroes could confront it, they ultimately fought it off and invented Ars Magus so that humanity would win the war against it. The one who bought them a whole year of time so that they could come up with the art was a hero known only as Bloodedge, whom Celica A. Mercury had found in the woods and tended to... who was actually Ragna from the future, and would have Celica as something of a love interest... ...Yeah, I give up on trying to explain the background story for this guy. Tessera: Then talk about him as a character instead. Z: Ragna comes off as sardonic, rude, and abrasive to just about anyone and everyone he meets. Magus: He's also got a temper about as short-ACK (Magus is tripped by Z's Gilgamesh halberd, and falls flat on his face.) Z: I know where you intend to go with that, and I'm stopping you now. Tessera: So immature... Z: This is caused mainly by Terumi destroying Ragna's life early-on, which has made him hateful of Terumi; more so than probably any other individual. After all, Terumi did cut off Ragna’s right arm and kidnapped his sblings; it’s not too hard to see the reasoning behind his thoughts. Naturally, Ragna wants revenge on Terumi for this, and often becomes infuriated at the sight of Terumi, who makes a point to antagonize the ever-living hell out of him simply to watch him get mad. However, even in cases where he can't win or is on the brink of death, Ragna possesses an undying will and refuses to give up, something many of the other characters hate or admire. Or both. Tessera: Even so, Ragna still cares about his allies deep down, which becomes more evident as the story progresses, and he “matures.” He kept his promise to Litchi in that he spared Arakune after defeating him. Also, despite Jin's role in the destruction of his life, still cares for him as a brother. He also expressed anguish when Nu sacrificed her life to protect him, despite the past animosity he harbored for her. Z: Yep. Alright, I guess we should start getting down to the meat on the bones, so to speak. Attributes Strength - Can throw cars - Can stagger giant monsters like the Take-Mikuzachi - Can trade blows with Azrael, Terumi, Rachel, Jin, and the rest of the cast Speed/Agility - Dodged Rachel's sky-to-ground lightning strikes - Dispatched hundreds of gun-wielding soldiers without being hit once, before he was very experienced in combat - Can react to the Take-Mikuzachi's laser blasts after they fire (as in, not aim-dodging) - Matched Hakumen, who reacted to Bang-Shishigami's lightspeed technique - Defeated Terumi, who reached the inside of the Takamagahara system in 1/480000th of a second -- And kept up with his Light of Judgment - Can jump very high distances into the air and is generally very agile Endurance/Durability - Can fight through dozens of stab wounds, extreme electrocution, crippling pain, etc. - Laughs at such injuries as high falls and being punched through multiple thick walls - Can take extreme beatings from Terumi, Jin, Take-Mikuzachi, Nu-13, and similarly powerful enemies Intellect/Skills - Above average, but otherwise nothing special - Master swordsman, capable of fighting very skilled opponents with as much power as him - Expert hand-to-hand combatant: uses an informal style that appears to be a cross between martial arts and street-fighting - A good cook, apparently? Willpower - Has allowed him to resist immense pain, as well as psychic/mental assualts to some degree Ars Magus - Taught to him by Jubei, one of the Six Heroes 4th Wall Awareness - Only on occasion, not to the same extent as, say, Deadpool - Has not used it to his benefit in combat before Minor Healing Factor - Recovers more quickly from heavy injuries than other people Heightened Perception/Sixth Sense - Seemingly capable of predicting exactly when and where v-No.13-‘s numerous swords were coming from in the opening cinematic to their battles - Possibly tied to his connection to the Boundary maybe? Who are you thinking will win?DanteRagna Who are you hoping will win?DanteRagna DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Devil May Cry vs. BlazBlue' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:ThePerpetual